


Крокусы цветут весной

by Sag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sag/pseuds/Sag
Summary: Стайлз сам не знает, как так получается, что он появляется в Бейкон-Хиллс спустя такое количество времени.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 33





	Крокусы цветут весной

Стайлз сам не знает, как так получается, что он появляется в Бейкон-Хиллс спустя такое количество времени. Последний раз он приезжал на похороны отца. Никто и не думал, что шериф тихо умрет в кресле-качалке, но всё же это было слишком неожиданно. Стилински-старший пережил все сверхъестественные события в чертовом городе, но умер от пули на задержании грабителя. Какой-то неправдоподобный сюр…  
Тогда же Стайлз в последний раз видел ребят. Нет, они всё ещё списывались и старались поддерживать контакт, но с каждым годом это становилось всё труднее. Лидия погружалась в науку, Скотт всерьез занялся волонтёрством, а Малия таки отправилась в путешествие по Европе. Сам Стайлз из-за стажировки едва находил свободное время для сна, не говоря уже о долгосрочных приездах домой. Время от времени он проверял, не разрушен ли Бейкон-Хиллс, связываясь с отцом, Лиамом или Скоттом, но, судя по всему, жизнь там текла мирным чередом. После смерти отца Стайлз совсем перестал навещать родной город и вот уже полгода не связывался с ребятами, не желая пробуждать болезненные воспоминания, однако дом продавать не стал, надеясь когда-нибудь пересилить себя и вернуться.   
И, кажется, это произошло. Потому что вот он, Стайлз Стилински, на своем новом Jeep CJ-7. Вот знак о въезде в город под названием Бейкон-Хиллс. Вот судорожный вдох перед встречей со знакомыми просторами.   
Он едет достаточно медленно, чтобы внимательно разглядеть все изменения, произошедшие в городе за годы его отсутствия. Их, на удивление, оказывается не так уж много. Закрылись автомастерская и булочная на углу, в которую часто ходила Лидия, появились сетевой магазин и новая детская площадка. Мелькает шальная мысль заехать в школу или лофт, но он вовремя останавливает себя. В первом здании не осталось никого знакомого, во втором – просто никого. Дерек не выдержал и смотался из Бейкон-Хиллс, Кора и не возвращалась, а местоположение Питера настолько нестабильно, что бессмысленно даже интересоваться им. Стайлз слышал что-то о том, что Хейл-старший всерьез увлекся антиквариатом и начал собирать свою коллекцию – из любви ли к искусству или из желания финансово подстраховать свои активы.   
Достаточно покружив по городу, Стайлз всё-таки заставляет себя свернуть на улицу с жилыми домами. Дом выделяется, как активный предмет в видеоиграх, заставляя юношу рефлекторно сжать руль. Он нарочито медленно паркуется, достает немногочисленные сумки с одеждой, книгами и двумя сверхсекретными папками, незаметно утащенными с работы, и заходит в дом.  
Разумеется, там пыльно. Разумеется, там пусто. Разумеется, Стайлз плачет.

***

Следующий день он проводит в бытовых хлопотах. Наскоро перекусив бутербродами, Стайлз начинает с уборки и сортировки вещей. Он с ностальгией и детской радостью копается в своей комнате, разбирая шифрованные заметки и коллекции комиксов. Это как вспомнить, что у тебя есть комната мечты – настолько здесь всё идеально и для него. Комната отца дается тяжелее. Положение спасает то, что после похорон он уже наводил здесь порядок, утаскивая всё памятное и ценное к себе. Из-за этого она выглядит наигранно нежилой, гостиничной. Но Стайлз всё равно ложится на пыльную кровать. В тот раз он забрал фотографии с полок, и сейчас он понимает, что это было едва ли не самым мудрым решением в его жизни. Стайлз вспоминает. Шутливые перепалки, контроль питания со своей стороны, и сна – со стороны отца. Сейчас он бы зашел и пожурил за безделье, а потом сказал нечто невероятно мудрое и ободрительное. Потому что Стайлз никогда не стал бы просто так лежать на кровати, потому что что-то случилось, потому что ребенок всё равно ничего не скажет сам, не желая тревожить родителя. Он честно не собирается, но всхлипывает и утыкается в подушку, тут же чихая от паутины, попавшей в нос.  
Сумеречное небо он замечает только, когда выходит на улицу, чтобы полить чудом не завядшие за все эти годы крокусы. Отец, иногда забывавший позавтракать, всегда помнил о нежно-фиолетовых бутонах в саду. Любимые цветы Клаудии, которые он по счастливой случайности нарвал с ближайшей клумбы на первое свидание. Стайлз выуживает из памяти тот факт, что они цветут весной, и будто с удивлением отмечает – точно, весна ведь наступила. В Калифорнии разница между зимой и летом разве что в количестве осадков, поэтому не заметить наступление весны не так уж сложно, но Стайлз продолжает ругать себя за это. Когда он перестал замечать смену времен года? Когда погрузился в работу настолько, что начал игнорировать всё, что происходит вокруг?..  
Он поливает крокусы, рассеяно прикидывая план действий на завтра – сегодня удалось разобраться только на втором этаже и чердаке, значит, впереди ещё первый этаж и подвал. Самое сложное позади, скорее всего, завтра ему удастся закончить до полудня, а потом можно заглянуть к Мелиссе и Скотту.

***

Он и правда справляется до полудня. Поэтому после легкого обеда он едет к лучшему другу. Запоздало приходит мысль, что и Мелисса, и Скотт могут быть на работе, но поворачивать назад было бы глупо. А он и без того чувствует себя достаточно неловко – всё же именно он вёл себя, как говнюк, и не выходил на связь последние шесть месяцев.  
Стайлз паркуется не рядом с домом, но в некотором отдалении, не желая портить сюрприз. Жаркий ветер, переполненный цветочными ароматами, настойчиво дует в лицо. На улице непривычно тихо – то ли дети ещё не вернулись из школы, то ли подростки перестали её прогуливать. Эта мысль заставляет парня вспомнить собственные пропущенные уроки. Во благо города пропущенные, между прочим! По крайней мере, начиная со старшей школы уж точно…  
У крыльца – заросшие, неухоженные кустарники, которые тревожат Стилински. Подозрения укрепляют облезлая краска на двери и грязные окна. Едва ли последние месяцы в этом доме хоть кто-то жил. Стайлз отправляет сообщение Скотту, которое остается непрочитанным даже спустя полчаса, а потом отправляется опрашивать соседей. Как назло, их либо нет, либо они только недавно переехали. Со смешанными чувствами он едет домой. Проверка телефона каждую минуту не дает никакого результата, на звонки друг не отвечает, и Стилински едет в ветеринарную клинику.  
Как оказывается, ныне не существующую. На её месте красуется милая кофейня, которая сейчас вызывает разве что раздражение. Ситуация с каждой секундой становится всё непонятнее, и в зоне досягаемости Стайлза нет ни одного знакомого человека, который смог бы объяснить, что вообще здесь происходит. Ладно, Алан мог и уехать, Скотт мог работать в другом месте, но не Мелисса – тотемный символ больницы Бейкон-Хиллс. Именно туда он и отправляется, предварительно отправив полные экспрессии и вопросительных знаков СМС-ки Лидии и Малии.  
Медсестра в приемном отделении выглядит знакомой – возможно, она даже работала здесь во времена Ногицунэ. Стайлза пробирает дрожь – не самые приятые воспоминания. Кажется, он выглядит достаточно подозрительно, чтобы она с опаской и дежурной улыбкой спросила:  
\- Я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
\- Эм… Да, - рассеяно отвечает он, - пожалуй, можете. Да. Я ищу Мелиссу МакКол.  
Работница профессионально кивает и вбивает запрос в базу данных. Быстро последовавший писк явно означает неудачную попытку.  
\- Хм, не найдена. А в каком отделении она лежит?  
\- О, нет-нет, она здесь работает, - поясняет Стайлз, едва не сбивая подставку для канцелярских принадлежностей на пол. Плохой знак. Он думал, что научился контролировать свое тело за эти годы, но оно снова начинает его предавать.  
Женщина хмурится ещё сильнее.  
\- Я не помню никого с таким именем, а ведь я регистрирую всех работников уже несколько лет. Вы уверены, что вашу знакомую звали так?  
\- Знаете, я, пожалуй, уточню и вернусь, - Стайлз подозревает, что его деревянная улыбка не добавляет ему обаяния в глазах медсестры, но сейчас это для него весьма вторично. Черт возьми, да сейчас всё вторично, кроме подробного объяснения всем событиям, которые творились здесь в его отсутствие. Второй раз он всадников не переживет.  
Он собирается заехать к Мартин, но даже если она и в городе, уже слишком поздно, и она всё ещё не отвечает на сообщения. Стайлз отправляется домой, около часа гипнотизирует телефон, а затем забывается неприятным, вязким сном.

***

Стайлз просыпается по неизвестной причине. Нет, правда, он привык подскакивать исключительно по звону нескольких будильников, но никак не сам по себе. Впрочем, причина пробуждения обнаруживается достаточно быстро – от проверки времени парня отвлекают слишком громкие одиночные аплодисменты.  
\- Ну надо же, оказывается, тебя смогли чему-то научить в ФБР – проснулся не от звука шагов, а от моего присутствия.  
\- Не ожидал, что встречу тебя первым в Бейкон-Хиллс, - всё ещё сонно признается Стайлз, оглядывая Питера, который в своих джинсах и пижонской рубашке не выглядит так, будто прошло несколько лет. Сколько ему уже? Сорок? Больше?..  
\- Не ожидал, что ты сюда вернешься, - мужчина качает головой, вальяжно опираясь о дверной косяк.  
\- Почему нет? – он всё-таки садится на кровати и начинает протирать заспанные глаза, не забывая вскинуть брови над ними. Когда он снова смотрит на Хейла, тот выглядит озадаченным. Затем осознавшим что-то. И, наконец, мрачным.  
\- Ты ничего не знаешь, - с тяжелым вздохом констатирует он.  
\- Что я должен знать? – вскидывается Стайлз. – Я вчера заходил к Скотту, но дом выглядит заброшенным, на месте клиники – какая-то кофейня, а в больнице не помнят Мелиссу!  
Он всё-таки сшибает будильник активно жестикулирующей рукой, и тут же чертыхается – всё снова выходит из-под контроля.   
\- Одевайся, я буду ждать тебя внизу, быстрого пересказа не получится, - Питер просто выходит из комнаты, а Стайлз проклясть готов эту чисто хейловскую привычку – ставить людей перед фактом своих решений. Поэтому он одевается с максимальной скоростью и едва ли не слетает с лестницы. Оборотень сидит в кресле и наблюдает за ним со снисходительной вежливостью, но ничего не говорит.  
\- Рассказывай, - Стайлз решительно плюхается в кресло напротив, стараясь не смотреть на диван. Хейл, заметивший это, только хмыкает.  
\- Эх, и где твои манеры, Стилински? Может, хоть кофе предложишь?  
\- Не тяни время, Питер. Что здесь случилось?  
Руки дрожат, а нога нетерпеливо и нервно притоптывает. Потому что Стайлз уверен – хороших новостей ждать не приходится. Питер не хочет рассказывать, и явно не из личной выгоды для себя. Каким бы он ни был, в нём есть какая-то доля милосердия и благородства, и сейчас она проявляется в молчании.  
Тишина длится слишком долго, но Стайлз уверен, что дождется рассказа. И он не ошибается.  
\- Что ты знаешь о Кетцалькоатле?  
Стайлз морщится, напрягая память.  
\- Пернатый змей? Бог майя и ацтеков. Принес в жертву солнцу сердца богов. Вроде, относится к демиургам. В Мексике есть его храмы. Мы даже съездить хотели туда, но были слишком заняты борьбой с берсерками, - не удерживается он.  
Питер морщится, но игнорирует шпильку.   
\- В целом, правильно. Ацтеки приписывали ему всевозможные силы от выполнения желаний до излечения болезней…  
\- Снова жертвоприношения? – Стайлз бледнеет, догадываясь, что будет дальше.  
Оборотень кивает.  
\- Едва ли есть что-то хуже сделок с древними богами. Кровожадные, ненасытные, хитрые, сильные и обиженные. Представляешь, что будет, если какой-нибудь отчаявшийся смертельно больной попытается связаться с одним из таких путем жертвоприношения?..  
\- Кто? – голос садится против воли, потому что всё слишком очевидно. Снова гребанная больница.  
\- Мелисса. Она была первой. Он просто зарезал её и провел ритуал прямо в палате, выиграв время. Арджент спятил и начал искать его в одиночку. Попался в ловушку на эмоциях и стал второй жертвой.   
\- Арджент? Но как? Он же...  
\- На эмоциях, - выделяет Питер, не желая развивать тему. – С призвавшим всё было ясно уже после первой мысли об Кетцалькоатле – тупая марионетка, ставшая вместилищем. Это произошло буквально за пару дней, твой дружок тут же активизировался. Вызвал всю стаю сюда и…  
Стайлз уверен, что ничем не выдает себя, кроме гребанного сердцебиения, которое, разумеется, слышит любой оборотень.  
-…Оу. Смотрите-ка, кого не позвали на разбирательство с человеческими жертвоприношениями. В прошлый-то раз вы просто великолепно справились, а? Настолько великолепно, что в тебя потом тысячелетний демон вселился, да, Стайлз? – ядовито подначивает Питер, издеваясь над его вспышкой обиды.  
Хочется выкрикнуть что-нибудь обидное в ответ, задеть побольнее, напомнив про косяки самого оборотня, но Стилински сдерживается и, сжав кулаки, коротко просит:  
\- Не пытайся перевести тему.  
Хейл звонко цокает языком, но слушается:  
\- Этого мелкого – Лиам, кажется? – и его друзей тоже звать не стали. Они как раз уехали на учебу в колледж, да и особой помощи от них не было. Эмоции – худший советник в играх с богами.  
\- Богами?  
\- Да, твои друзья сделали гениальный вывод о том, что с одним богом может тягаться только другой бог, а ещё лучше, если они будут противоположностями.  
\- Тескатлипока…  
\- Да, молодец, выучил курс мифологии, поздравляю. Банши призвала его. Изначально он был покровителем ветра. Считается, что если сможешь убежать от него или хотя бы отбиться, он…  
-…выполнит желание.  
\- Верно. Вот только чтобы тягаться с богом ветра в догонялках, нужны определенные навыки, которыми ни моя взбалмошная дочурка, ни тот наглый химера не обладали. Он забрал их, они не смогли от него убежать. Даже упоминаний о них не осталось – Ветер стер всё. Ты их помнишь, скорее всего, из-за того, что был достаточно далеко от Бейкон-Хиллс.  
\- А остальные? – на грани слышимости.  
\- Лидия не участвовала, так как была проводником, Скотт смог переиграть Тескатлипоку. Подробностей не знаю, но факт остается фактом – он выиграл желание, - Хейл цинично хмыкает.  
\- Что пошло не так? – глухо спрашивает Стилински.  
\- Ну, сначала всё было нормально – Кетчалькоатля изгнали, смерти прекратились, но потом МакКол решил всё исправить, - кажется, что Питер садистски смакует каждое слово. – Он снова вызвал Тескатлипока, решив отыграть Малию и Рейкена.  
\- Ну надо же, ты помнишь их имена…  
\- …Вот только, какую бы уловку он ни применил в первый раз, дважды боги на одно и то же не попадаются.   
\- Он проиграл…  
\- Он проиграл, - подтверждает Хейл. – А ваша подружка-банши приняла на себя наказание бога за наглость, как проводник, и чокнулась. Она единственная выжившая, но встретиться с ней ты можешь только в дружелюбном доме Айкена на этаже для сверхъестественного. Я видел её. Она просто шатается и постоянно бормочет.  
\- Что она бормочет?  
\- Всё, что слышит. Сплетни с первого этажа, разговоры из школы, шепот тех, кого мы с тобой не видим… Лучше не слушать – свихнешься сам. Она теперь всё слышит. Без ограничений, без остановки.  
\- Откуда ты всё это знаешь? – Стайлз проницательно всматривается в оборотня. – Ты помнишь стёртых, подробно всё рассказываешь, но при этом ты никак не пострадал. Это возможно только, если ты…  
\- Вот только не надо…  
\- …сбежал.  
Воцаряется молчание.  
\- Как ты мог? Ты со своим опытом и знаниями мог им помочь, - с горечью шепчет Стайлз, сверля взглядом низкий стеклянный столик между ними. Впрочем, в его словах нет упрека. Это же Питер. Он всегда сбегает при опасности. Ничего удивительного. Но до этого они справлялись и без него, в этот же раз…  
\- Я со своим опытом и знаниями сказал им, что это самоубийство – добровольно соваться к чокнутым богам, главный канал связи с которыми лежит через человеческие жертвоприношения или ставки на собственную жизнь! – раздраженно рычит Питер, вскакивая со своего места. Его полуобращенная рука царапает обивку кресла, на которое он опирается, нависая над парнем.  
Стилински вздрагивает, но продолжает смотреть вниз.  
\- Не смей меня обвинять! – продолжает кричать Хейл, хотя он ничего больше не говорит. – Я предупреждал их! Это они меня не послушали! И я был здесь всё это время. Я объяснялся с Джексоном и Итаном, которые приехали слишком поздно, я пытался найти Дерека, я навещал Мартин! То, что я не стал прыгать в самое пекло, не означает, что я бросил их!  
Стилински поднимает на него пустой взгляд, флегматично отмечая, что задел оборотня за живое.  
\- Да, Питер, ты был с ними. Не я, а ты. Спасибо.  
Мужчина меняется в лице. Он садится на корточки перед парнем и берет его за руки.  
\- Стайлз, не смей себя винить. Мы специально тебе не сказали. Если бы ты здесь был, изменилось бы только количество трупов.  
\- Я мог бы… Я мог бы что-нибудь придумать… Найти выход… Помочь… - отрывисто выпаливает он, не контролируя сбивающееся дыхание.  
Питер обхватывает руками его лицо:  
\- Нет. Прости, но мы рассмотрели все варианты. Едва ли ты смог бы придумать что-то ещё. Мы все проебались. А теперь дыши. Глубже. Тебе нужно успокоиться и поспать. И даже не вздумай заключать ещё какие-нибудь сделки, ты должен понимать последствия. Уже никого не воскресить. Сейчас просто ложись спать.  
Оборотень кивает на диван позади.  
Стайлз резко подается вперед, неловко и смазано целуя мужчину, но тот лишь качает головой, мягко отстраняя его.  
\- Почему? После похорон отца, в прошлый раз ты…  
\- В прошлый раз тебе было это нужно, и мы просто воспользовались друг другом. Сейчас ты можешь справиться и сам. Не пытайся спрятаться за меня. Я останусь, но только чтобы проследить, что ты ничего не натворишь. Ложись спать, - повторяет Хейл.  
Стайлз послушно ложится на диван, тут же подбирая под себя обычно распростертые руки и ноги. Питер укладывается позади него, осторожно обхватывая поперек торса. Стайлз засыпает, чувствуя теплое дыхание в шею.

***

На этот раз пробуждение наступает от запаха выпечки, щекочущего нос. Стилински, как любопытный лис, на цыпочках прокрадывается к кухне, чтобы вздрогнуть от насмешливо-грубого голоса за спиной:  
\- Бу!  
\- А-а-а-а-а!  
\- Всё ещё визжишь, как девчонка.  
\- Иди к черту. Нельзя же так пугать, - огрызается Стайлз, пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Иди завтракать. Мне захотелось поесть, и я съездил в магазин за продуктами, приготовил блинчики, а потом вспомнил про то, что у тебя нет кленового сиропа, и пришлось возвращаться в магазин, - оборотень демонстрирует купленную бутылку.  
\- Неужели идеальный Питер Хейл что-то забыл? – саркастично спрашивает Стайлз, садясь за стол.  
\- Заметь, это ты назвал меня идеальным. И если ещё раз заикнешься про мой промах, останешься без блинчиков.  
Парень поднимает руки, признавая капитуляцию, и завтрак проходит в мирной обстановке с обсуждением изменений в Бейкон-Хиллс и болтовне на отвлеченные темы, типа искусства и политики. Однако долго эта идиллия продолжаться не может.  
\- Я хочу навестить Лидию, - выпаливает, решаясь, Стайлз.  
Питер, пьющий кофе, реагирует на это спокойно. Стилински с раздражением вспоминает свой пульс, набатом стучащий в ушах последние пять минут. Разумеется, оборотень не удивлен, он ожидал чего-то подобного.  
\- Плохая идея, - равнодушно говорит он.  
\- Будешь отговаривать?  
\- Бесполезно, - Питер качает головой. – Лучше я сам тебя туда отвезу, чем ты поедешь сам и наделаешь кучу глупостей.

***

В машине царит оглушительно неловкая тишина. Вряд ли можно сделать атмосферу ещё хуже – именно этим руководствуется Стилински, задавая волнующий вопрос.  
\- Почему ты тогда переспал со мной?  
Питер даже не дергается, и Стайлз в который раз проклинает способности оборотней. Он хочет увидеть хоть немного его настоящего, застать врасплох, вывести на откровенность, на неприкрытые чувства. Но каждую эмоцию человека заранее выдадут сердцебиение и запах, а каждую мысль и так можно прочитать на лице.  
\- А ты не очень-то хорош в выборе темы, - усмехается Хейл.  
\- А ты – в её смене, - парирует Стилински.  
\- Зачем тебе вообще это знать? Было - и было. Сто лет уже прошло. Или так понравилось, что не прочь повторить? – оборотень пошловато двигает бровями, не отвлекаясь от дороги.  
\- То, как старательно ты избегаешь этого разговора, наводит на мысль…  
\- То, как старательно ты на нем настаиваешь, - тоже. И я восхищен.  
\- Чем?  
\- Такая невозмутимо-официальная фраза с таким красным лицом и бешенным сердцебиением…  
\- Ты ведь не альтруист, - Стайлз изо всех сил игнорирует подкол. – Вряд ли всё дело в жалости, тогда почему?  
Питер глубоко вздыхает.  
\- Тогда я заходил, чтобы вернуть свой бестиарий. А ты как раз был после похорон. Твоих друзей не было, и я не мог найти ноутбук, поэтому поднялся к тебе в комнату. Я слышал о смерти твоего отца, но не знал ни о том, как он умер, ни о том, что тогда были похороны. В комнате… ну, ты помнишь.  
\- Не помню. Тот день, как в тумане. Помню сами события, но документально, будто отчет с места происшествия прочитал, а в памяти почти ничего нет, - глухо отзывается Стайлз.  
Питер хмыкает.  
\- Ты и правда это сделал – сравнил секс с преступлением.  
\- Ну, если бы я не был совершеннолетним…  
\- Но ты был.  
\- Но я был, - кивает Стайлз. – Продолжай.  
\- Ну, в твоей комнате было просто ужасно. Там отвратительно пахло тухлой безнадежностью и гнилой болью. Ты в своём костюме просто лежал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Я понял, что случилось, и хотел уйти, но ты уже заметил меня. В тот момент ты не плакал, но твоё лицо было красным и с разводами от недавних слез. Ты встал с кровати и спросил, какого черта мне нужно. Я честно ответил, что пришел за бестиарием. Ты нашел его в одном из ящиков стола и вернул мне. Было как-то неловко просто уходить после всего этого…  
\- Ого, тебе бывает неловко…  
\- Заткнись и не мешай.  
«- Похороны были сегодня, да?  
\- Ты и так знаешь. И не делай вид, что тебе не всё равно.  
\- А если мне действительно не всё равно?  
Мальчишка вскидывается, пытаясь разглядеть что-то своими оленьими глазами, а потом, видимо, найдя то, что искал, просто впечатывает оборотня в дверь, впиваясь в губы. И можно было отговорить, остановить, урезонить, быть ответственным взрослым…»  
\- … Но я пустил всё на самотек. К тому же, тебе нужно было хоть как-то скинуть с себя этот груз.  
\- Переспав с тобой, - усмехается Стайлз.  
\- Ну, судя по тому, что ты не повесился в тот же день, - сработало, - фыркает в ответ Питер.  
Стилински собирается что-то ответить, но замолкает, заметив знакомую калитку дома Айкена.  
\- Всё ещё уверен?  
Стайлз кивает. Возможно, из-за того, что боится своего дрожащего голоса. Но, черта с два, он признает это.

***

Разговор с администрацией оказывается короче, чем думал Стайлз. Питер быстро договаривается с руководством о том, чтобы их пустили на секретный этаж. Видимо, он действительно навещает Лидию не в первый раз. Хотя, Стайлз интуитивно чувствует и его неприязнь к этому месту. Никто не уходит из дома Айкена с приятными воспоминаниями.  
Они вместе оказываются за решеткой этажа, но дальше Питер оставляет его:  
\- Я буду мешать. Ты должен увидеть это сам.   
Стайлз, ожидавший подобного, кивает, но каждый шаг тяжелее предыдущего, а каждый вдох – чаще. Ещё чуть-чуть и начнется паническая атака. Но пока её нет, он продолжит идти. Больше убегать нельзя.  
Он слышит этот фоновый шум ещё в метре от палаты. Шепот. Она шепчет всё, что слышит. Его ноги дрожат, когда он открывает дверь палаты, больше напоминающей камеру заключенного.   
В центре сидит Лидия. С потускневшими, спутанными волосами, пустым взглядом и сломанными под корень ногтями. Она шатается из стороны в сторону, сидя на стуле в своей больничной рубашке. Её взгляд рассеяно смотрит в никуда.  
Ей не нужно зрение.  
А сухие, потрескавшиеся губы не перестают шептать.  
\- Вчера была в… Так он ей изменял… Видел Иисуса… Нужно убить собаку… Он не простит… Они призвали… Я позабочусь… Выключи телевизор… Снова пришел… У меня же аллергия на… Заслуживает смерти… Нужно побелить… Скоро перееду… Пошли сегодня… Я не виновен…  
У Стайлза начинает болеть голова, когда он пытается разобрать отдельные слова. Они бессвязны, сумбурны и явно принадлежат разным людям. Временам. Созданиям. Она слышит всё.  
\- Лидия? – так же шепотом зовет он, понимая, что обычная громкость будет здесь просто оглушающей.  
Никакой реакции.  
\- Это я, Стайлз. Прости, что меня не было столько времени. Я должен был приезжать чаще. Я должен был быть с вами. Не допустить…  
Всё тот же шепот.  
\- Представляешь, мне обо всём рассказал Питер…  
Он продолжает говорить, делая короткие перерывы на вдохи. Впервые его болтовня оказывается полезной. Он с долей неловкости рассказывает о своих буднях в ФБР, задает риторические вопросы о её научных проектах, вспоминает прошлое, говорит обо всём, что приходит в голову. Лишь бы занять её и себя. Лишь бы получить хоть какую-то реакцию. Он вспоминает, как в детстве сидел у кровати больной матери и точно так же пересказывал ей все события прошедшего дня.   
Так они и сидят.  
Мальчик, который болтает.  
Девочка, которая шепчет.

***

Домой они едут молча. Лидия так и не изменила своего положения, но Стайлз пообещал прийти завтра. Питер заявил, что снова останется с ним, потому что узнавание о смерти почти всех друзей и посещение дома Айкена по его личной шкале травматичности примерно на одном уровне.  
И только за ужином до Стайлза доходит:  
\- А ведь ты так и не сказал, почему тогда переспал со мной.  
\- Господи, Стилински, угомонись уже, - морщится Хейл. – Я сказал.  
\- Нет, я точно помню, - Стайлз подозрительно прищуривается. - Ты сказал, что пустил всё на самотек. Но зачем идти на поводу у подростка, который просто хочет воспользоваться тобой? Не думаю, что ты страдал от нехватки секса.  
\- Ладно, мне действительно было не всё равно. Я же говорил, ты нравишься мне, Стайлз. А теперь всё, закрой эту тему и больше никогда её не поднимай, - раздраженно говорит оборотень, вставая из-за стола.   
\- Нет-нет-нет, стой, - он вскакивает и преграждает ему дорогу на кухню. – Почему ты не сказал тогда?  
\- Зачем? – искреннее недоумение, как аура, окружает Питера. – Ты был подавлен из-за смерти отца, я испытывал к тебе симпатию. Наши желания совпали, и случился секс. Всё. Конец истории. Нет причин усложнять.  
\- А сейчас? – выпаливает Стайлз.  
\- Что сейчас?  
\- Сейчас ты бы со мной переспал? Без моей эмоциональной нестабильности, без твоих отговорок о том, что мне это было нужно. Просто взять и переспать, - он приближается и продолжает хитро щурить свои невозможные глаза. Кладет руки на плечи, мягко обвивает шею и почти вплотную притягивает к себе, когда Хейл не выдерживает и с силой целует его первым, буквально вдавливая в стену.  
\- Чертов лисеныш… - шипит оборотень, когда Стайлз прикусывает его губу, тут же зализывая укус. И наглый мальчишка начинает по-настоящему вылизывать его рот, стремясь везде оставить свой след, вызывая такой трепет внутри, что Питера натурально колотит от одного его нахождения рядом. Он зарывается одной рукой в короткие волосы, мягко надавливая на голову, а второй забирается под рубашку, прохаживаясь по горячему, сильному телу. Питер вырывается из поцелуя и, отстранив носом подбородок человека, принимается за шею, которая пахнет Стайлзом особенно сильно. Он несильно прикусывает кожу на ней, потому что помнит – ему так нравится. Удерживает маленького дьявола за вполне мужскую талию, потому что иначе тот уже пустился бы во все тяжкие, но нет, Питер будет делать всё медленно. Он чувствует, как Стайлз пытается сдержать стоны, когда он первый раз прихватывает его за задницу, одновременно кусая ключицу.  
\- Это же твой дом, можешь не сдерживаться… - шепчет он, лизнув укус.  
Тот лишь упрямо мотает головой и демонстративно закрывает рукой рот. Питер с ухмылкой принимает вызов.  
Он подхватывает Стайлза, заставляя опереться на себя, и переносит его на диван, где тут же, не давая опомниться, нависает над ним. Заключает в клетку из рук и ног и наблюдает за этим мальчишкой, странным образом прячущем в себе смесь из похотливого провокатора и невинного девственника.   
\- Эм… Питер, у меня давно никого не было… Поэтому вряд ли сегодня будет хоум-ран… - сквозь сбивчивое дыхание выговаривает Стайлз в то время, как оборотень чувствует, что он вот-вот задохнется от смущения, которым просто взрывается человек.   
\- Я готов подождать, - осторожно замечает он, со страхом ожидая ответной реплики. Сейчас всё и решится, либо Стилински четко обозначит, что это был последний раз, либо даст надежду.   
И Стайлз это чувствует, потому что просто притягивает замершего Питера за ворот рубашки и затыкает ещё одним смазанным поцелуем, на который тот с радостью отвечает.  
На третьей базе Стайлз стонет.

***

\- Снова блинчики? – интересуется проснувшийся Стайлз.   
\- Нужно же куда-то девать весь этот сироп, - Питер кивает на стол с едва початой бутылкой.  
\- Боже, меня ждут блинчики до конца жизни… - стонет Стилински, садясь за стол. Но в окно бьют лучи весеннего солнца, напротив сидит Питер, с которым его разделяет только стол с блинчиками, и внутри у него невозможная, слишком нормальная для этого города безмятежность, спокойствие и гармония.

***

Стайлз приносит Лидии крокусы. Только что распустившиеся, нежно-фиолетовые крокусы с клумбы перед домом. Конечно, она не обращает на них никакого внимания, но палата немного оживает. Он снова говорит с ней. Об экранизации комиксов и о новой части «Звездных войн», рассказывает ей историю первого свидания родителей и совпадение с крокусами, смущенно делится тем, что они с Питером, кажется, вместе.  
А она шепчет.  
\- Возвращайся скорее, Лидс, я жду, - говорит он перед уходом, но одно единственное движение привлекает его внимание.   
Палец.  
Она начала стучать пальцем по подлокотнику. Возможно, она лишь отстукивает ритм своего шёпота, возможно, она делала так и раньше, но Стайлз радуется, как безумный. Он недоверчиво зовет Питера, но тот подтверждает, да, палец дергается.  
\- Правильным путем идет девочка, я тоже так начинал. Теперь надо следить, чтобы она не начала убивать окружающих.  
Стайлз пихает его в бок, но слабо, потому что знает, что Питер рад не меньше его, потому что несмотря на свое бахвальство и слова успокоения Стайлзу, сам оборотень едва ли чувствует себя так же умиротворенно, как выглядит.   
Но в этой тесной палате психиатрической клинике, залитой солнечными лучами, одна банши дарит надежду на счастье человеку и оборотню.  
Это и есть весна. 


End file.
